


find the horizon

by FreshBrains



Category: Girls Like Girls - Hayley Kiyoko (Music Video)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/F, Future Fic, Married Couple, POV Coley, Parenthood, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonya swam all through college and keeps up on it afterwards in the community pool--neither of them make enough money to have their own in the backyard of their split-level in the Valley.</p><p>Coley, six months pregnant and miserably swollen, prefers a seat in the shade and an iced tea while her girls have their fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	find the horizon

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ comment_fic prompt: [_any, any, she looked good in wet clothes_](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/684166.html?thread=89993862#t89993862).

"Hey, Nic?" Sonya says, fingertips clutching the cement edge of the pool.  
  
Coley peers over the top of her book, eyebrow raised. "Hm?"  
  
"I just thought you should know," Sonya says, voice lilting and sweet, "that you look really cute today." She turns to June, their three-year-old daughter, who is splashing in her arms. "Doesn't Mommy look cute today?"  
  
"Hat is too big," June says, squirming like an eel. She's pudgy and sweet in her daisy-printed swimsuit, all blonde hair and a Coley-wide smile.  
  
Coley mock-gasps. "Junie, my feelings!" She's still pleasantly flushed from her wife's compliment--no matter how many years go by, she's still reduced to melting at any one of Sonya's certain looks, her certain turns of phrase. "Come here, babe," she says, setting her book aside and reaching for her daughter.  
  
Sonya hands her over and gives Coley a wink before diving back into the water.  
  
Sonya swam all through college and keeps up on it afterwards in the community pool--neither of them make enough money to have their own in the backyard of their split-level in the Valley. Coley, six months pregnant and miserably swollen, prefers a seat in the shade and an iced tea while her girls have their fun.  
  
"Hey, Sunny," she says later when Sonya climbs up the pool ladder, slinging a damp swim-dress over her blue one-piece. "You look cute today, too." She covers June's ears, even though she knows the little girl is too absorbed with her dolls. "Especially in those wet clothes."  
  
Sonya just ducks her chin and smiles, like she was expecting it, like she's never seen anything more lovely than her wife. Coley never gets sick of that look.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Jack's Mannequin's "Swim."


End file.
